The present invention relates to undergarments for the handicapped and pertains particularly to an undergarment providing quick and easy access for catheterization.
Many handicapped individuals, particularly those who are paralyzed below the waist, often need to catheterize themselves for relief of the kidneys or the like. The traditional undergarments prevent ready access for the purpose of catheterization.
With the traditional garments for both male and female, it is difficult to gain access to the crotch area of the body for catheterization without the complete removal of the undergarment. While access openings are provided in the traditional male undergarment, such opening is not adequate for the required purpose. In addition, either complete or partial removal of the garment is traditionally difficult for the handicapped. The necessary maneuvering and the like for gaining access while wearing the traditional undergarment creates the danger that the individual may fall from his chain or other support.
Accordingly, it is desirable that improved undergarments providing easy access to catheterize oneself is desirable.